


Home is what you make, not where you live.

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos Nsp Fallout fanfics [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Fallout - Newscapepro
Genre: Fallout, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Life post nuclear blast, Minor Character Death, Post finale Minecraft Fallout, Trains, Wasteland, radiation, spoilers for season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Post finale —Sky leaves and meets some old travelling companions
Relationships: Cory (newscapepro) & UNiCOMICS, SkyDoesMinecraft & Casey Jones (Minecraft Fallout)
Series: Geckos Nsp Fallout fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Home is what you make, not where you live.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season five ahead, this is actually based after the finale so hopefully not too many spoilers, this is technically a canon divergent fic but who cares rn

Skys’ travel often brought himself back to placed he had been before, the first place he had gone was back to the satellite dish where they had left okward. 

Sky frowned, _Okward,_ he liked the man, a lot. His humour was interesting and as much as he was crazy he was a nice change to have around. 

He buried the man's body that he had found in the cold and dreary cabin that sat on the hill, in the nicest area in the wasteland he could have found. 

_Nicest,_ he snorted quietly, he only called it that because of the lack of mole rats and radroaches. 

He stayed by the grave site for a few days, only leaving to find edible food and actually drinkable water. 

He hadn’t found much that he could actually digest without getting radiated even more. After his few days of making resources scarce Sky left, leaving the grave site with a heavy heart and mournful eyes. 

His travels then brought him back to the railroads, back to where he had one of the best times of his godforsaken life. 

Hell, to him, even life before the war, the war that caused this mess, wasn’t as fun as the day they met Casey Jones. 

Sky wondered what he was, maybe part mirelurk, he didn’t know and it would be rude to ask. He traveled down the railroad path, trying to get to a town quickly. 

The blast of the train cut him off, his ears twitching as he heard it from a soft distance. Casey, Sky remembered, Casey was nice, he was happy and upbeat, a little weak but still a very nice person. He liked how he never stayed down, and kept getting up no matter what they told him. 

He quickly moved out of the way of the train, maybe he’d jump onto it again, it’d be a setback but at this point any company is good company. 

He’ll admit it, after getting up to the conductor's cabin and meeting up with Casey, they stayed together for much longer than Sky thought they would, After six happy months of travelling across the capital wasteland, picking off scavengers who tried to steal the wares, raiders looking for easy kills (not them of course, they were happy and not as easy to kill like the raiders thought) and even the rare feral ghoul who appeared near the train tracks. 

That was until one day a faint silhouette of a dog and someone Sky recognized as the camera faced kid, came up upon the railroads.

It was obvious this was their first time stumbling upon the trail because they walked across them with awe and excitement. Sky also knew it was obvious they didn’t see him or Casey, Casey only just peeking his head out after hearing a dog bark loudly outside. 

Casey quickly grabbed his shotgun, making his way out of the train, Sky made his way over to stop him, the kid looking towards them and finally realizing someone else was with them.

The kids face scrunched up with confusion, it was obvious he was trying to recognize him. 

Sky had changed his outfit to something less action ready, getting rid of all the armour he had taken from the body’s of raiders, and selling a bunch of the pieces for caps in each of the city’s they visited. Now the only recognizable clothing item he kept was his bright gold watch his father had given him before the war, it being authentic Gold. Even his sunglasses which he was known for wearing were gone, showing his bright yellow glowing eyes. 

Finally, Sky grinned, “Hey kid.”

Casey lowered his shotgun the moment Sky had recognized the person in front of them, not having to worry about being jumped. 

The kid blinked confused before obvious realization washed over him, Cory smiled at him happily, “hey Sky…. long time no see.” 


End file.
